Penélope
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: ACT! Penélope Clearwater, rizos castaños, prefecta, caderas voluptuosas. La mujer detrás del nombre. Viñetas sueltas. 2: Percy, debes entender que somos imágenes especulares: no me pidas algo que no estarías dispuesto a hacer. R
1. Isómeros

Penélope giró sobre si misma hasta quedar boca arriba mirando el pecho, en la segunda cama de un Weasley en la que había estado en su vida. Se quedó un rato pensativa, en esa posición, con un brazo estirado en cruz y el otro pegado al cuerpo para no molestar a Charlie Weasley, que dormía profundamente con el sueño del soldado.

Finalmente, se levantó a fumar un cigarrillo. No podía dormir, y no creía que iba a poder hacerlo a menos que fuera una necesidad física demasiado perentoria. Su mente iba a impedírselo. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, completamente desnuda, y la abrió de par en par para que el viento de julio le refrescara un poco las mejillas y las ideas. Cuando prendió el cigarrillo, se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban. Sonrió levemente con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se daba cuenta de que se estaba comportando como si tuviera doce años, y no estaba segura del todo sobre si eso la fastidiaba tanto. Sentía la piel fresca y tersa, y se sentía más joven y más bonita de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Le dio la primera pitada, larga, al cigarro, y contempló la luna, tratando de poner la mente en blanco y disfrutar simplemente de la brisa fresca sobre su rostro.

Era inútil. Simplemente, no podía dejar de pensar. Igual, tal vez y no fuese tan malo seguirlo haciendo. Porque dos meses atrás, se hubiera auto flagelado de sólo tener pensamientos similares a la que era su situación actual. Y en ese entonces… Bah, ¡que importaba lo que pensaba en ese entonces! Penny se echó hacía atrás del hombro la larga y espesa cabellera castaña.

Charlie le había dicho que era uno de sus mejores atributos. Percy nunca le había dicho nada al respecto.

Primero, había pensado que la clave del asunto era que Charlie era un Weasley, hecho y derecho. Esa había sido su excusa, e incluso, se decía, su aliciente: si no podía tener a Percy, bueno, aunque sea iba a tener a su hermano. Le tomó cinco segundos darse cuenta de que las diferencias eran abismales: Charlie y Percy eran tan parecidos como ella y Cho Chang (y la boca se le torcía de una forma un tanto extraña de sólo pensar en la comparación). Los mismos componentes, quizás, pero una composición radicalmente distinta (que iba mucho más allá de las gafas de Percy y los músculos de Charlie).

Percy tenía todo, pero también mucho más, de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido ver en él a simple vista. Si, la inteligencia, si, la ambición, sí, la severidad. Pero había algunas vetas en su personalidad que Penélope se jactaba de haber sido solamente ella quien llegara a conocerlas: aquella debilidad esporádica, que lo hacía lucir tan pequeño y tan tierno; aquella tendencia a la ternura que lo hacía recordar no sólo fecha exacta, sino también la hora precisa de su aniversario. Percy era, entonces, una persona muy particular, con todos sus defectos y sus no pocas virtudes, a la cual Penny había amado, pero no solamente eso: también lo había respetado y lo había querido.

Charlie, en cambio, era harina de otro costal. ¿Qué podía tener en común con Percy? El cabello de llamarada. Los ojos azules. Las pecas. Y poco más. ¡Ni siquiera la contextura física! A esa altura de su relación con ellos, Penny ya se había dado cuenta de que algunos de los Weasley (Ginny, George, Charlie y, por supuesto, también Fred) se parecían rotundamente a Molly, mientras que los demás (Bill, Percy, Ron) eran definitivamente hijos de Arthur. ¿Y en personalidad? ¿Qué había en común en la personalidad de los dos? Poco y nada. Por no decir nada.

Charlie era un hombre sufrido y salvaje, curtido por la vida y por los dragones, al que una sabiduría más ancestral que el hombre había tocado el corazón. Y quizás por eso, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, detrás de las cicatrices y las manos curtidas, se escondía un corazón dulce y vulnerable. Su gran amor de juventud había muerto, y eso era algo que Charlie no había superado, ni iba a superar jamás, pese a que su relación se hubiera terminado mucho antes del fallecimiento de ella. Pero a veces, sólo a veces, Charlie se permitía la redención de otras curvas, otras caderas, otros rizos. Aunque más no fuese que para liberar tensiones. Penélope no sabía si eso le hacía sentir que estaba traicionando a Tonks, o si se auto flagelaría después por ello. Prefería no saberlo. Ella tenía sus propios remordimientos y sus propios fantasmas. Podía (o no; lo único seguro era que quería) ayudar a Charlie a superar los suyos; pero no podía cargárselos a la espalda. Charlie lo entendía, y jamás había querido actuar en contra de esos sentimientos. Siempre había sabido llevar solo su propia carga.

Y allí estaba Penélope Clearwater, completamente al desnudo (literal y metafóricamente) entre aquellos dos hombres que habían marcado a fuego su vida. Percy había sido, y Penélope sabía que jamás volvería a ser, no sólo por la esposa rubia y aburrida y los hijos, sino por ella misma y por una cuestión de orgullo. Pero a veces, sólo a veces, Penny sentía el aire tan espeso que le costaba respirar, y el olor de su poción de después de afeitar invadía cada poro de su cuerpo. Afortunadamente, solo a veces. Percy podía ser el pasado, pero continuaba siendo, y Penélope no creía poder cambiar eso ni queriendo. Y la verdad era que no quería.

Charlie era, sin llegar a ser absolutamente nada definido entre presente y futuro. Charlie era una gran incógnita, un placer de esos que se te deslizan entre los dedos justo cuando quieres atraparlo. Entonces, mejor no intentar hacerlo y disfrutarlo mientras se pudiera, pensó Penny mientras sentía los labios de Charlie sobre su cuello y sus manos en sus caderas, invitándola a regresar a la cama. Charlie siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras. Mejor así.

Para la elocuencia, Penny ya lo tenía a Percy.


	2. Enantiómeros

Enantiómeros

Hay veces en las que me gustaría que te dignaras levantar la cabeza, mirarte al espejo y mirarme también a mi, de frente, profundo en los ojos, sin juicios y preconceptos.

Quizás es mi culpa: dejé que tomaras como cierta aquella idea errónea durante demasiado tiempo. A fin de cuentas, una relación siempre es una cosa de dos. Si tu estabas equivocado, fue también yo te dejé equivocarte, y la culpa se reparte a partes iguales. Asunto resuelto.

Pero ahora, en este momento, en esta actualidad nuestra, las cosas son muy distintas. Porque, está bien, yo te dejé acostumbrarte a la idea durante mucho tiempo, pero es momento de que comprendas que has estado equivocado.

Ya sé que duele, Percy. ¿Te piensas que a mi no me duele? Me duele como si estuvieran matándome. Me duele el doble, el triple, cien veces más, porque sé que te estoy provocando dolor. Pero en algún momento hay que poner las cosas en claro, y mejor temprano que tarde. Siempre es mejor cortar por lo sano.

Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, o necesites, e incluso más. Pero la decisión es inapelable. No, no voy a dejar mi carrera e irme contigo a Rumania en misión diplomática. Me importa un comino que viva allá tu hermano Charlie. Bien por él, que le encantan los dragones. En lo que a mi respecta, los reptiles me dan picazón.

Por supuesto que entiendo lo que significa, y me duele como si me estuvieran clavando una varita en medio del pecho. Pero no por eso voy a dejar de ser fiel a lo que realmente siento, a lo que pienso, a lo que necesito. Dejar de ser fiel a mi misma por ser fiel a ti sería una contradicción, y espero que lo entiendas. No te guardo rencor, Percy. Sigo amándote. Y no sólo eso, te quiero y te aprecio. Muchísimo. Y, por eso, me gustaría que tu mostraras las mismas actitudes hacia mi, y me dejaras hacer mi vida, sin atarme con reproches incoherente. Amor no es el que corta las alas, Percy.

Supongo que algún día lo comprenderás, aunque hoy tengas los ojos tan cargados de lágrimas que te impiden ver la realidad claramente. Algún día, quizás, realmente levantes la cabeza y te mires en el espejo, y me recuerdes. Y comprendas. Comprendas que somos exactos iguales, que pedirme que deje mi futuro y mis ilusiones por ti, es exactamente igual a que yo te pidiera que tu lo hicieras por mi. Los dos sabemos que no lo harías. Y por eso, entre otras cosas, te respeto y te amo.

**Notas de la autora**:

Perdón por no haber dicho nada en la publicación anterior, la verdad es que estba corriendo cotrareloj (y ahora también, pss, detalles). No es fácil publicar esta historia, la verdad es que estoy sin ánimos: me gustaría que me dijeran que piensan sobre la historia. Sé que es una forma de protesta de parte suya por los retrasos, pero la verdad es que, sin comentarios, me da la impresión de que la historia no le importa a nadie, y se me van las ganas de seguir publicando. Además, me gustaría que aprovecharan y me pidieran cosas: siempre dentro del marco del conjunto de viñetas, que parte de la historia quisieran que contara, que escena, etc. A cambio, prometo mantener un régimen d epublicación más o menos regular. Espero que esta viñeta les haya gustado, y nos estamos viendo en las próximas.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen sonrían.**

**Estrella**


End file.
